wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba
'Kiba '(キバ?, lit. "Fang") is the main protagonist of Wolf's Rain and is the very first wolf to be introduced. He is destined to find the Lunar Flower and open the way to Paradise. He becomes a sort of leader for the pack in their journey, always believing in a way to reach their destination. He always believes in pardiase Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves, which is why he feels irked when wolves use their human diguises, feeling as if the wolves do not take pride in themselves. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have a temper and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instincts or his heart rather than his head. His distrustfulness in early episodes and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human, but that changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. He is also shown to be very couragous, always willing to save and protect his friends from danger. He becomes especially attatched to Cheza, whom he remains utterly devoted to from the time they meet until the end of the series, often risking his life to take her back from the Nobles and other 'captors' to protect her. Appearance In his natural form, Kiba is an arctic wolf with yellow eyes. In his human form, he resembles a human of around seventeen years old with black hair and blue eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt, a grey/black jacket with rolled sleeves, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of this jacket. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one not to retain a feature from his wolf form in his human form. Background When he was a pup, his pack and family burned in a dangerous forest fire caused by Lady Jaguara. He was then raised by a Native American shaman who told him that the lunar flowers had sheltered him from the flames because they knew he would find Paradise. He told him that he had a great journey ahead of him, and when Kiba does begin his quest for Paradise he does it in the hope that he will "find a future." It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one who is destined to find and open Paradise. Plot Kiba first meets Hige and seems to have a sort of friendly bond with him in the beginning of the series. Kiba is the assumed leader of the group, being the original seeker of Paradise. In the final episode, one by one all except for Darcia, Cheza and Kiba are left in the place where Paradise is said to be opened. Kiba fights Darcia, but Darcia defeats him and injures Cheza, but swallows some of her poisoned blood in the process. Kiba and Cheza Just after his death. Kiba and Cheza reunite, but Cheza tells Kiba that the world will freeze over and soon she'll disappear too. She tells him that she's a forged Hanabito, that this is actually not her true form, and that she can finally become that true form now. She tells Kiba that the world will close up so they'll be separated for a while and that, because Kiba protected her all this time, the flowers will bloom again and when Paradise opens in the next world, they'll meet again and that he should try to find her. She then disintegrates into seeds in front of him. Kiba lets out a cry of anguish at the loss of his last living companion and begins to walk, holding a broken Lunar Flower in his teeth. He walks until he collapses to the ground, knowing that his quest to find Paradise failed. He asks himself why he's so desperate to find it even when he knows there's no such place, and that he can hear someone's voice calling to him. "Search for Paradise." But as he lies dying in the snow, the world freezes over and the snow falling from the sky turns into rain, causing Cheza's seeds grow into thousands of Lunar Flowers. The snow melts and morning comes, revealing Paradise. Kiba falls through the now-unfrozen pool of Paradise, where he drowns. It is not until the last scene of the last episode that Kiba is seen again, walking through town, before sprinting off. Presuemably to once again begin his search for Paradise. Quotes *''"They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on... But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says, 'Search for Paradise.'"'' *''"Cheza does not eat bugs!"'' Trivia *His voice actor felt like Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. *His Japanese seiyu, Mamoru Miyano, and his English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, both voice two different main characters of two different anime/manga. Miyano voices Light Yagami of Death Note, and Bosch voices Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach, a character that shares some small traits of Kiba. He also shares his seiyu and English voice actor with Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project. *In the manga that was created after the anime, Kiba becomes blind in both eyes in the end after a long struggle and fight with Darcia. *In the manga, instead of Kiba's wolf blood being used to force Paradise to open by Jaguara, it is Blue, who is captured by Darcia to force Paradise to open with her. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Deceased